Knife Tooth
by StrawberryIcePlanet
Summary: Strange Town full of Shapeshifters and Sam keeps having nightmares about a Tiger shifter fighting against something large, gray with glowing red eyes.   AU as pairings are Sam/OC, Dean/Different OC
1. Chapter 1

(( A/N This fic is again kind of a self insert fic. But this time it isn't Cassie and Isabella, like from fragment, it's Kora and Isabella. Kora is the tiger-girl from Angry Email's warehouse 13 Sanctuary crossover, Tiger Stripes. Though she is very different in this this time we are changing fandoms slightly, and taking these two characters to the 'verse of Supernatural. Pairings are Sam/OC Dean/Different OC.  
>Spoiler wise... takes place during season one, and yeah. so no real spoilers.<p>

Angry Email: We don't own Supernatural...if we did... why would we be writing fanfic for it?))

Prologue

"So where to now" Sam asked, after waking with a start from a bad dream about a tiger being chased by an even larger, grey cat with glowing red eyes

"Don't know, Dad just sent us some co-ordinates that don't match up to anything on the map."

"So, maybe Dad made a mistake, maybe it's nothing?" Sam replied, looking through his father's journal, hoping to find some reference to the co-ordinates but found none

"Dad sent us those co-ordinates, they mean something... what the hey?" Dean said as they passed a sign indicating that there was a town at the co-ordinates they were heading to.

"Must be new" Sam replied,

"Creepyton?" Dean said, "You have to be kidding me, but if Dad sent us here then it must be a case for us here"


	2. Chapter 2

((This fic is again kind of a self insert fic. But this time it isn't Cassie and Isabella, like from fragment, it's Kora and Isabella. Kora is the tiger-girl from Angry Email's warehouse 13 Sanctuary crossover, Tiger Stripes. Though this time we are changing fandoms slightly, and taking these two characters to the 'verse of Supernatural. Pairings are Sam/OC Dean/Different OC.

Spoiler wise... takes place during season one, and yeah. No real spoilers.

We don't own Supernatural... the show belongs to it's rightful owners. No money will be made off this and no infringement is intended ))

~Supernatural~

Driving through the town the brothers passed a park, next to the local library and they saw a girl with long black hair sitting on the swings, in a very anime style costume, surrounded by big guys in dark suits wearing sunglasses.

((A/N from Angry Email: Look up Sakura Song Costume, the little, brown haired, anime girl in the pink dress with the music notes, is the ref for basically what the girl in this is wearing, i'd put a link here normally but always stuffs them up))

"What's up with that?" Dean asked, pointing out the girl and the fact that she was with bodyguards

"Don't know, but if Dad sent us here, she may be important. I want to check out some local history, might be able to come up with something"

"Good afternoon Princess" said one of the librarians as the girl entered the library. This caught both the brothers' attention.

"Princess?" Dean mouthed, confused, Sam just shrugged

"Afternoon Miss Harris, those new cryptozoology books come in yet" the girl asked,

"Yes they have, Princess. Looking forward to the your birthday celebration tomorrow"

"As always, and thank you for getting those books in for me" the 'Princess' replied before heading

"Sam, change of plans, go talk to her" Dean said in a whisper

"What, why?" Sam whispered back

"Because like you said earlier, she might be important, she might know something" Dean relied, before he tried to look like he was reading while the 'Princess' walked over.

"Hi" Sam said after she nearly crashed into him

"Hi" The 'Princess' replied, nervously,

"I'm Sam, and this is my brother, Dean" Dean gave a small wave at the mention of his name, "We're just passing through town and came to look up some local history for a paper"

The 'Princess' shook her head, "Kora Alexander, but most people here call me Princess, and local history, just behind me, and two rows to your left,"

"Thanks," Sam replied as Dean wandered off, to look though some of the other books seeing if they matched up with anything in his father's journal, also to give Sam a little alone time with the princess. She seemed more Sam's type than his anyway.

**Several Hours Later**

"So, the princess. She's pretty hot" Dean said, intentionally trying to annoy his younger brother as the brothers left the library

"She's out of your league, Dean" Sam replied,

"Oh? So little Sammy likes the princess" Dean said with a huge smile "So did you ask her out"

"Yeah I did, she turned me down" Sam replied sadly "By the way, she's an animal shapeshifter, her eyes are like a cat's. You didn't notice that?"

"Great, a whole town of shifters. Now what?" Dean asked, before they checked into a motel,

"Oh, I did a little digging, and there is a legend about the princess in town. The town has been here for at least a century, so it's not new like we thought."

"Is there a point to this"

"Right, the legend speaks of one shifter in particular. This one can only change between a human and a white tiger. They are always girls and are supposed to defeat something... ancient and evil. It could be the thing from my nightmare, but that's all the legend says on the thing she's supposed to fight. And they have to do this every time or I'm guessing the town dies, and right after the death of the old princess dies the next one is born. And on their twentieth birthday they die trying to defeat whatever it is they have to defeat." Sam explained

"So every twenty years some poor girl dies, and a new princess is born, only to die twenty years later, trying to defeat the same thing as the previous princess" Dean said, summarising everything his brother had said.

"Yeah, and the judging by the fact that everybody is talking about some celebration for the Princess' birthday tomorrow. Think it's about to start again?" Sam asked

"Maybe" Dean said,

"This time will be different, I'm not going to let that innocent girl die this time" Sam replied, "Maybe Dad sent us here to break the cycle."

"I need a drink, we can take tonight off, start in the morning"

"Whatever... I'm gonna call the Princess again... see if I can find out what she knows"

"All work and no play makes Sammy a dull boy" Dean murmured with a smirk

A/N: So good? Bad?

Can't tell unless you guys speak up and review


End file.
